yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
The Journalist
The Journalist is the character that narrates the ten Mysterious Tapes hidden across the school grounds. Yandere-chan is able to play his tapes in a cassette player in the Computer Lab to hear his tragic backstory. No other information is known about him at this time. Description "In the 80s, a young man began a promising career as an investigative journalist. He was phenomenal at his job, and was quickly making a name for himself all throughout the nation of Japan. Unfortunately, he may have been TOO good at his job... While investigating a murder in 1989, he correctly identified the perpetrator of the crime. Due to the unusual nature of the case - a schoolgirl accused of murdering a classmate for the sake of love - the media chose to sensationalize the case, resulting in international attention. However, the young murderess was able to escape a guilty verdict by manipulating the emotions of the court, and tricking the world into thinking that the journalist only accused her of murder for the sake of sensational headlines. As a result of that court case, his reputation was permanently damaged, and his career as a journalist was over. He spiraled into depression and alcoholism. Nobody knows what became of him after he fell out of the public eye. His current whereabouts are unknown."http://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Backstory Told in the Mysterious Tapes, almost three decades before the events of Yandere Simulator, in the year 1989, he was an aspiring journalist who decided to investigate the murder of a young girl at the nearby local high school. He had to do his research alone, as the police weren't allowed to conduct a formal investigation because of the headmaster and the school was highly concerned with maintaining their reputation. Eventually, The Journalist discovered a peculiar school girl who was stalking one of her upperclassmen. Through student interviews and some research, he realized the girl was the one causing all of these things to happen to her crush's admirers. He told the police and convinced them to take the girl into custody, but she convinced the court with her excessive lies. There seemed to be no one who didn't believe her story and The Journalist's reputation plummeted. After receiving a chilling warning from the 1989 girl, he endured years of public harassment no matter what the circumstance. That is, until he met and consequentially fell in love with a woman about a year after the court case. This woman was caring, to a certain aggressive and clingy extreme. Despite The Journalist's puzzlement at her behavior, he admits that this was exactly what he needed. After six months of dating, the two got married. The Journalist's wife died while giving birth to an only daughter. He neglected his child, who raised herself into an independent teenage girl who could possibly attend Akademi High School, given that's where he placed the tapes for her to find. After one failed attempt to catch the schoolgirl of 1989 in the act, he began to fear for his life. He fled out of Japan and into America, and his current exact whereabouts are unknown. His last words spoken in the Mysterious Tapes are a tearful "I love you." All of The Journalist's tapes can be proven false if the player does not use the canon elimination methods in 1980s Mode.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669206116073496576 Personality He has good intentions when stalking Ryoba and wants to do what's right. He appreciates fame, but he wouldn't just accuse a high school girl just for it. The Journalist is very observant and great at finding clues. He shows that when he first deals with Ryoba, seeing her stalk her Senpai, and a few decades later when she stalks a young woman. He must be very skilled, considering that he might be able to escape Ryoba after the ten weeks of the game are over if he appears in an ending.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652553259702292480 If the player proves the Mysterious Tapes false by not using the canon elimination methods for 1980s Mode it is unknown what would make The Journalist say such things on the tapes. Relationships Ryoba Aishi Their backstory and how they interacted is told throughout the Mysterious Tapes. There is some more information on the Basement Tapes. The Journalist can almost go blind with rage when he sees Ryoba, though he still runs away from her after she found him stalking her after a few decades. The Journalist's revenge has seemingly failed for now, but he is said to possibly appear in a secret main story mode ending, which implies that he could've gotten away. Ryoba doesn't kill The Journalist right away after the court case and he lives until sometime shortly before Yandere-chan's first day of high school, as seen from Basement Tape #10. Ryoba follows him to America, but it's currently unknown what happens next. His Daughter In his tapes The Journalist mentions a daughter that he doesn't spend anytime with, a daughter that he knows nothing about, only that she spends a lot of time on the computer, makes a lot of money and occasionally comes home with blood on her. It is unknown who his daughter is. Trivia *He was introduced in the August 10th, 2015 Build. *The Journalist might only appear in the ending cut-scene of 1980s Mode. *The Journalist is not the person who put his tapes around the school.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/6019x2/one_question/ *The Journalist's name will likely not be revealed unless there is a huge fan demand for it.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/63a33w/four_questions/ *YandreDev thinks that the Saikou family is probably aware of his existence.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/78qald/questions_about_the_saikous/ Illustrations 1980sModePromoArt.png|The Journalist in Osana Progress and Yakuza Thoughts. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Unkillable Category:Unprogrammed Category:Males Category:Noninteractive Category:Adults Category:1980s Characters Category:Main Characters